Mozzie Wakes Neal Up
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Neal and Mozzie talk about Peter, Neal tells Moz about the case. Neal gets woken up in the middle of the night. 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out' Series.


Here you go guys(: It's not going to be slash, people said no. But, enjoy please. Review if you'd like(:

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>Mozzie Wakes Neal Up.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own anything sadly.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Neal and Mozzie talk about Peter, Neal tells Moz about the case. Neal gets woken up in the middle of the night.

Mozzie let himself into Neal's loft after making sure The Suit was distantly around the corner. Neal was seated at his table with his head down.

"So, you told him I presume?" Mozzie asked. Neal lifted his head up, making eye contact. Mozzie could still see the traces of tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I did." Neal said as he wiped at his face and sat up.

Mozzie sat across the table from him. "What did he say? Was he mad?" He asked. Neal kept his eyes casted downwards. "He said he was happy for me. He's not mad at me. That's a good thing. He said that we were going to find him." Neal said.

Mozzie was quiet for a little while. "What got you to?" He asked. "The case we are working on." Neal said, looking down at the photo. "What's the case?" Mozzie asked. "He is." Neal said, letting out a breath and waiting a moment before meeting his friends eyes. Mozzie looked a bit confused.

"Blake Zanes has him. FBI knows Nick Halden has a past experience with him. So, they came to me. They showed me the picture they have of Blake moving Noland to another location. In the case, Noland is Landon Cracey. Went missing a year ago. They want me to lure him out." Neal explained.

Mozzie was silent for a few moments. "Blake Zanes...wait, like Blaze? From the heist in Rio?" Mozzie asked. Neal nodded, waiting for the argument. "Blake Zanes! The guy who wants you dismembered?" Mozzie asked. Neal dropped his head. "Neal, don't worry. We will find him." Mozzie said after realizing his words. Neal didn't respond.

Mozzie stood, placing what he got the day before on the table. "Well, now that I have a name I'll be able to find out more. But, Noland went completely off the grid last year. He was staying with Kasey Beller?" Mozzie said, looking at Neal for conformation that he knew her. Neal seemed to scan his memory before nodding. "Kasey...she was one of Kate's childhood friends." Neal informed. Mozzie nodded. "Well, she reported him missing last year." Mozzie placed a document on the table. Neal skimmed it over. "He was taken from a local park around 1 in the afternoon." Mozzie continued. "Missing Children has been looking for him ever since."

Neal sighed, dropping his head back to the table. "I'll head back to the Lab, run Blake Zanes. See what I can find." Mozzie said. Neal nodded, smiling lightly that Mozzie refers to his storage unit as a Lab. Mozzie stood, collecting his things and put a hand on Neal's shoulder. "Don't stress yourself more, you know you don't need it." Mozzie whispered before disappearing out the door.

Neal sat in the dark. He couldn't move. He didn't even want to think of what could be happening to his son. He didn't want to think of what Blaze could be doing to him. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts.

After a steaming hot shower, Neal sat at the table with a sketch paper infront of him. He thought he would draw the city night scape, but the photo of Noland caught his eye and that's what ended up on the paper. He left the drawing on the table and climbed into bed, hoping for a little bit of sleep before work, hoping to get his mind off things. He needed to calm himself down, normally drawing did that for him. Painting, drawing, coloring, didn't matter, Art is usually what got his nerves to settle. Drawing Noland did help, just not as much as he would have liked.

-x-

A firm hand shaking his shoulder startled Neal awake. His eyes opened, then shut quickly before reopening and making a face. He jumped up quickly in bed.

"Moz, what the-" Neal started, barely able to see. "Don't ask questions. Just get up. Now." Mozzie said, walking away from his bedside. Neal followed the order and quickly climbed out of bed. "What is it Moz?" Neal asked, running his fingers through his hair and walking towards his friend tiredly. His eyes still weren't fully open, and he stumbled a bit. Sleep dusted eyes wandered to the clock and it took a few blinks for Neal to see it clearly. "Moz, it's two in the morning." He informed as he reached the table. Mozzie waved his hand in dismiss.

"I think I found Noland."

Those words woke Neal up immediately. "Where?" He asked, his eyes snapping up towards Mozzie.


End file.
